


a mighty ocean (or a gentle kiss)

by poweradequeen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I love them okay, aang is a musician, fine arts au, toph is a sculptor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: no, the title doesn’t make sense but i don’t care. i couldn’t think of one so now you’re stuck with a cheesy line from two by sleeping at last.it’s a taang fine arts university au. because i said so.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing’s really happening rn,,,,, it’s just like the intro so,,,,,, teehee

“Oh my god! I’m in! I got in!” Aang screamed, not caring about the torn open envelope on the ground. He had actually gotten into the most prestigious fine arts school there ever was.

“Yes! It’s party time!” Sokka popped open a bottle of champagne, while Katara grabbed her phone to order pizza.

“Thank God you got Iroh to write me that recommendation letter. I don’t think I would've gotten in otherwise,” Aang’s eyes were still wide in excitement. His mouth hurt from smiling so much, but he didn’t have it in himself to stop.

“You would’ve gotten in regardless; you're probably the best musician I know, and that's saying something since I go to that school,” Katara rolled her eyes while on hold with the pizza place.

“It’s true! Also would you mind if I invited a few people? Suki’s friend got accepted a few days ago. Thought we might make this a real party?” Sokka poured the champagne into the cheap plastic glasses he and Katara had picked up in preparation. 

“Sure, why not,” Aang laughed, they had all they needed for a few more people. 

“Great! Because I already invited them and they're on their way,” Sokka took a sip of his champagne to not have to continue the conversation.

“Of course you did,” Sokka scoffed at his sister’s comment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know, but doing something without asking first is such a Sokka move.”

“‘Sokka move’? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Katara was about to reply to her brother when there was a knock at the door. Aang walked towards it, only to be stopped by an excited Sokka, who jumped over the couch to get to the door before him.

“Zuko, give Toph back her glasses!”

“Not until she apologizes for calling my car lame!”

“Your car is lame, but I am legally blind without correction! So I guess your car is only kind of lame.”

“Is that you’re apology?” Zuko laughed, to which Toph nodded. “Oh then you are _never_ getting these back.”

“You know what? Fine. _Fine_ ,” Toph walked, but abruptly stopped. “Suki, if I walk straight will I run into something?” 

Suki, pushed her to the right and motioned for Sokka to move out of the doorway. “No, you won’t. But don’t go too far or you’ll run into Aang’s couch”

“Okay,” Toph slowly walked into Aang’s apartment, with a hand out in front of her. When her hand brushed against the soft fabric of his couch, she stopped and turned around, hoping the blob in the doorway was Zuko. “See. I don't even need my glasses. So ha, in your face, Zuko.”

“I’m over here Toph,” Zuko said from inside the apartment, Toph hung her head in shame, sighing in defeat.

“Your car is,” She struggled to say the next words, “cool, can I have my glasses back now?” 

Zuko walked over and but the glasses case in her outstretched hand, with a hum of triumph. Toph quickly opened it and put on her glasses. 

“Zuko, your car is the lamest car I have ever seen,” Toph smiled. 

“I should have expected that,” Zuko took the glass of champagne from Sokka and brought it up to his lips.

“Hello people I haven’t met, as you’ve probably realized my name is Toph,” she chuckled looking at Aang and Katara.

“I’m Katara, and this is Aang,” Katara said noticing the awestruck look on his face, as Toph finally looked his way.

“Nice to meet you,” Aang smiled, reaching his hand out for her to shake, which she happily accepted. She shook hands with Katara, who had walked over to become acquainted with Zuko. Meaning Aang and Toph were left alone, to talk, to each other, without Aang stumbling over his words or babbling in front of a pretty girl he just met. It left Toph alone with the really cute guy Suki did _not_ mention was going to be here, the really cute guy with the really, really hot voice.

Zuko and Katara became really fast friends as the pizza guy knocked on the door. They continued their conversation while they walked to the door. Katara opened the door and reached for her wallet when Zuko handed the pizza guy a hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

“You have to let me pay you back,” Katara told him carrying the drinks to the table in the kitchen.

“It’s fine Katara, really. It’s not that big of a deal,” Zuko brushed it off, Setting the three large pizzas on the table.

“It was 63 dollars, that’s a lot of money. I can’t just let you pay for it,” Katara insisted.

“I come from a very well off family, I promise it’s okay. Let me do this, please,” Zuko put on his best puppy dog eyes and looked at Katara, who huffed a ‘fine’ in response. Zuko smiled as Sokka walked in. He grabbed three pieces of meat lovers pizza and a plate before going back to Aang’s couch. 

Katara followed in her brothers suits, grabbing a plate and putting a piece of pepperoni, and a piece of vegetarian pizza on it.

“Vegetarian?” Zuko asked, eyeing Kataras plate, grabbing a piece of pepperoni for himself.

“Aang is a light eater, and he's the only vegetarian and I didn’t want it to go to waste, so here we are,” Katara said plainly, biting into the piece of pizza. 

“Speaking of Aang, it really seems like him and Toph are hitting it off,” Zuko noticed as the two were still engrossed in their conversation.

“Okay, I get that you’re legally blind, but how legally blind?” Aang asked walking over to the kitchen, sitting down at his table. Zuko and Katara took that as a sign to leave. 

“Really legally blind. Wait hold up, I have an idea. Take a pen and paper and write something on it. I'll take off my glasses and we’ll see how far I need to walk to see what you wrote,” Toph offered the idea. Aang nodded and went to a kitchen drawer, getting out a notebook and pen.

“Oh yeah, my names Aang, and I have a notebook with,” Toph looked over to see how many pages there were, “500 pages in my kitchen. You know, like everyone.”

“What? I'm a musician, you never know when inspiration can strike, so I have normal sized,” Toph shook her head, mouthing a very big ‘no’. “Notebooks in just about every room.” 

“That’s just unnecessary. Use your phone or something.”

“It just doesn't have the same pizzazz, that emotional equivalent to jazz hands,” Aang shrugged, writing a sentence for Toph to try to read.

“I don't think I have ever heard someone say something was the ‘emotional equivalent to jazz hands’ but my life is definitely better with that in it,” Toph smiled, heavily exhaling through her nose.

“As it should be,” Aang nodded along, clicking the pen and setting it down on the table. They walked to opposite ends of his kitchen; Toph took off her glasses setting them on his counter.

“Are they having a standoff in there?” Suki asked, motioning to the kitchen. 

“She’s walking towards him without her glasses, and he’s holding a notebook. So-“

“I think they're trying to test how blind she is,” Sokka cut Katara off, taking another bite of his pizza.

“They are, aren’t they?” Suki turned her head towards her boyfriend. “Why are they the way they are?”

“Applications for origami?” Toph asked as she got closer. 

“Not even close,” Aang replied in between laughs. Toph got closer and closer, the words getting clearer and clearer; but never enough for her to make out the words completely. When she was like six inches away from the paper she finally got it.

“Apple juice is just as good as orange juice?” 

“I'm surprised you actually got it with how much you were squinting,” Aang teased.

“I told you, I’m really, really blind,” Toph laughed, she made her way to get her glasses but Aang stopped her.

“I don’t want you to stumble and break something, so I'll get them for you.”

“Oh, just a knight in shining armour, aren't you?” Toph replied, her tone seeping with sarcasm.

“At your service, young lady,” Aang played along, bowing towards her. He set her glasses on the table.

“Oh, eyes, how I’ve missed you,” Toph laughed, Aang joined in almost immediately. Her laugh was addictive, he’d gotten a taste and he was in too deep to quit now.

“They’re going to get together,” Zuko commented.

“Oh yeah, hundred percent. The only question is: when?” Katara replied.

“Place your best bets folks. I say before the end of first semester,” Sokka gambled.

“Nah, Toph is too stubborn for that. I say in about a year,” Zuko argued, Suki agreed.

“As much as I love you Sokka, I know Toph won’t accept her feelings for a _while_.”

“Aang will probably confess his undying love for Toph in like a month, so I’m with Sokka on this.”

* * *

Casual conversation went on until the wee hours of the morning. It was around one in the morning before everyone decided to head out. As soon as Toph and Suki were out of earshot, Toph punched Suki in the arm.

“You never told me Aang was hot,” she whispered, while Suki rubbed her, now probably bruised, arm.

“I didn’t really find him attractive. Guess he’s just not my type,” Suki shrugged as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

“You didn’t tell me that Toph was the most gorgeous woman to walk the earth,” Aang told Sokka as he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger.

“Yeah, because that title belongs to Suki,” Sokka drunkenly slurred.

“Come on Sokka, we have to get home,” Aang chuckled, the sight of Katara dragging her drunk brother home would never get old to him. “Night, Aang.”

“Night, Katara. Get him home safe, will you?” Aang said, his hand resting on the door knob.

“No promises.”

Aang put what was left of the pizzas into his fridge and threw the dollar store cups into the trash. He went to bed with a certain legally blind without correction sculptor on his mind; and she went to bed with a certain musician on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [beautiful art ](https://griddel.tumblr.com/post/617488153064980480/it-just-doesnt-have-the-same-pizzazz-that) by griddel on tumblr or DerAndere right here on ao3!!


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, i didn’t abandon this story?? that’s crazy! uhhhh literally nothing happens i’m so sorry,,, tune in next time (around six months from now, aha ha ha) for the plot line to continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy like shenanigans i guess???

“I’m dropping out. I don’t care anymore, this isn’t worth it,” Toph flopped down onto Zuko’s couch face first. Zuko had to suppress a chuckle at the high pitched scream muffled by the cushions.

“I take it your first week of university is going well?” Zuko asked. Toph sat up, pulling her feet up and crossing her legs.

“Oh, just splendid,” Toph narrowed her eyes at her friend. Zuko had the nerve to laugh, so she leaned into the urge to throw one of his throw pillows at him.

“Ok, Ok. I surrender. Why was it so awful?”

“It’s so exhausting pretending I care about people’s lives. I hate group work!” she laid back down, face up this time. “And. And I’ve _already_ been assigned a project? Like what’s that about?”

“That’s your semester long project. We all have them Toph,” Zuko chuckled, finally setting the script he was reading aside. “You kind of get used to it. I have to memorize and perform a Shakespeare play this semester. I’ll probably have to do something like it next semester too.”

“Ok, but at least _you_ don’t have to sculpt someone,” Toph moved her arms behind her head. “A full, life sized, sculpture. Of a human being.”

“Maybe you should ask Aang,” it was snide. They both knew it, but somehow Toph let it slide with only a glare. 

“I’m probably going to ask Suki. She has a simple physique. It shouldn’t be too hard to replicate,” As she said that Suki walked in. “Speak of the devil, I was talking about how I wanted to ask you to be my model for my semester long project.”

“Ooh, what is it?” Suki asked, shoving Toph’s legs off the cushions.

“I have to make a life sized sculpture of someone,” Toph said repositioning herself.

“Maybe you should ask Aang,” Suki’s winked at Toph; her lips turning into a sly smirk.

“Really? Both of you? I can’t believe it. My two best friends have turned against me,” Toph stood up off the couch. She didn’t move for a few seconds before hanging her head in defeat. “Suki, please just spare me the inevitable embarrassment and let me sculpt you.”

“I’ll only let you sculpt me, if _when_ you ask Aang, he says no.”

“I hate you, both of you! I’m leaving,” Toph said, grabbing her coat and keys from Zuko’s entryway closet. 

“Ok! Drive safe!” Suki called out.

“Unbelievable!” Toph closed the door, locking it with her spare key. She couldn’t help but smile despite their snide remarks. She stepped into the elevator, thankful it wasn’t broken like last week. Curse Zuko and his penthouse apartment. At least she parked close by.

The drive back to her dorm was quiet, her thoughts louder than anything on the radio. She could ask Aang, physically it was a possibility. However, making a fool of herself in front of a cute guy? Out of the question.

“I could bring it up in casual conversation next time we see each other and hope he volunteers,” she whispered to herself. “That could work, that could definitely work.”

She pulled the keys out of the ignition, grabbing her phone and purse from the passenger seat. Haphazardly tossing her keys into her purse. Almost at her door she caught sight of Katara. 

“Katara? I thought your dorm was on the other side of the building?” Toph searched her purse for her keys.

“It is. I actually came here to talk to you,” Toph gave Katara a confused look which prompted the girl to continue. “I won three tickets to a concert near campus on a radio show. Aang and I asked Sokka but he and Suki have a date tonight, but they said you might enjoy it.”

“Who’s playing?” Toph’s mind was firing at a mile a minute. Aang was going to be there? In all his full glory, and hot voice? She was definitely going to embarrass herself. 

“Some indie band trying to make it big, probably. If we're lucky, they're bad, and Aang will spend the entire concert critiquing their techniques,” Katara chuckled. “So, you in?”

She was definitely going to regret this, but that was what university was about. Making horrible decisions. “Sure, why not?”

“Great! It’s at nine tonight, Aang and I’ll be here at around 8:30 to pick you up,” with that, Katara handed her the ticket and went on with her day. Toph buzzed with the thought of seeing Aang. Her conversation with Zuko and Suki echoed in her mind. 

Toph closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She walked to her closet looking for something to wear. She checked her watch. It was only 4:30, which meant she had a bit of time to go shopping. However, she decided against it, as it wouldn’t leave a lot of time to actually get ready.

She picked out a cute, but not too formal outfit. As she looked at it she realized every single part of the outfit was a gift from Suki. The green crop top from her 17th birthday, the light wash jeans from last christmas, and the shoes from her graduation present.

“Have to admit, the girl has style,” she laid the clothes on her bed as she walked to the bathroom. First course of action was to take a shower. 

* * *

Back at her dorm, Katara texted Aang that Toph would be joining them that evening. Followed by a panicked Aang asking her what to wear. Katara rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. She replied to him with a snide comment about asking Toph to be his subject for his semester long project. 

“What is a good excuse that I can bail on Aang and Toph with, forcing them on a date?”

“Homework, say Dad called you, catch a bug, you had a burrito for supper, you got your period, you got called into work,” Sokka rattled off through the phone. 

“I don’t have a job, Sokka. However, getting my period might work, it _is_ due soon,” Katara hummed in thought. “Thanks Sokka!”

“No problem, I want this to happen just as much as you do. Aang’s got it _bad_ ,” Sokka said in a teasing tone even though Aang wasn’t even there for him to tease.

“Don’t I know it,” Katara said, trying to formulate the perfect text to Aang that wouldn’t sound fake. “Okay, gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too,” and with that, she hung up. Just like that she got a call.

“No, no, no. You are _not_ bailing on me right now! I can’t be trusted with not making a fool of myself around probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen. No offence,” Aang spewed as soon as Katara had accepted the call.

“Trust me, I’d rather _not_ be stuck in my dorm, but my body has other plans. I’m sorry Aang. Maybe you can find someone else to act as your buffer towards Toph?” Katara didn’t like to lie, especially to Aang. It felt wrong, but this was for the best. In the long run, he’d be thanking her.

“No, anybody else would just make fun of me,” Aang sighed audibly. “But I’m not going to be the one telling Toph that you bailed! And this means I’m definitely _not_ going to be asking if I can write a song about her!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell her,” Katara texted Toph her apologies of not being able to be there. She put her phone down and walked over to her kitchen.

* * *

Toph got out of the shower to a text from Katara. Toph read it and panicked. _Alone_ with _Aang_? She really regretted saying yes, but she couldn’t very well back out now. That would be mean to Aang. She took a deep breath, convincing herself, well trying to at least, that this would be okay.

8:30 rolled around quicker than both Toph and Aang would have liked. Toph watched the clock on her wall intently, listening to the seconds pass trying to tune out her horribly loud heartbeat. It was 8:29 when she heard a knock on her door, Toph sat up from her spot on her couch, anxiously smoothing out her clothes.

“You got this,” Toph whispered to herself, walking towards the door. She reached out for the doorknob and all convincing, and motivation, and confidence Toph had built up went out the window. Her heart was in her throat as she stared at Aang in front of her door.

“You ready to go?” Aang asked, and Toph didn’t know how, but Aang could pull off _any_ look. There he was effortlessly gorgeous in jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Before she met Aang she never would have thought _bald_ could be _hot_ , but here she was. This night was going to be torturous. 

“Yeah, just let me grab my purse!” Toph grabbed her purse, the strap sliding over the fabric of her windbreaker easily. She stepped outside, Aang silently leading the way back to his car.

“This is Appa!” Aang said proudly as they got into his car.

“You named your car?” Toph wasn’t exactly judging, but she also wasn’t _not_ judging. 

“Yes? As you're supposed to do,” Aang looked taken aback, but Toph knew he wouldn’t be smiling if he had taken any actual offense to her comment.

“Sorry, sorry. You named your car _Appa_?” Toph asked again, barely (not at all) holding back a laugh.

“Appa is a great name! Not just for cars, for anything!” Aang defended, turning the key in the ignition.

“You’re telling me that you’d, in good conscience, name your future child, your flesh and blood, the person you would be trusting to carry on your lineage, _Appa_?” Toph buckled herself in, staring at Aang like she was trying to pick apart his brain.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Aang said after a little while of thought.

“See? Was that so hard?” Toph tried to revel in her victory, but Aang started speaking again.

“Because I already did, Appa is my child,” Aang explained. Toph couldn’t stop herself from laughing this time.

“Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance!” Toph looked at Aang, daring him to play along.

“I can already tell tonight’s going to be fun,” Aang chuckled. 

“I heard that if the band is bad, I get to hear you critique every little thing they do wrong. Is that right?” Toph asked as they approached a red light.

Aang hummed in thought. “Less me critiquing, and more me outwardly cringing. The last time I went to a concert with a terrible band, I almost started crying.”

“You know, I could believe that,” Toph teased, pushing the thick frames of her glasses back up her nose.

“Honestly, I’m glad I wasn’t legal back then because I think if I had had a drink, I would have gotten up on that stage and showed them up.”

“Oh, how much I would have paid to see that!” Toph exclaimed. “Are you legal now?”

“Sorry, but I am not. I was really disappointed in Sokka when he brought champagne to the little get together we had,” Aang sighed. 

“I’m not. Drunk Sokka is a sight to see.”

Aang pressed his lips together, holding back a laugh. “It certainly is, but _nothing_ will _ever_ compare to the first time he got drunk. He was like fifteen, and I don’t condone underage drinking, but it was so funny.”

“Oh? I need this story, right now. You have to tell me!”

“Alright, Alright. Okay, I should start off with the fact that Sokka didn’t mean to get drunk,” Toph raised her eyebrows, but made no effort to interrupt. “He picked up what he thought was aloe vera water. It was actually ‘cactus juice’, and he got very drunk,” Aang paused, laughing. “He, not necessarily in this order, said it was the ‘quenchiest’, did the worm, thought it would be a fun idea to mix baking soda and vinegar, laugh at the explosion and call it a ‘friendly mushroom’. And if that doesn’t sum up Sokka as a person, I don't know what does.”

“The fact that I can imagine Sokka doing that sober is truly amazing,” Toph laughed, huffing something about a friendly mushroom.

“That’s not even the best part, as the effects were wearing off, he just decided that it would be fun to just eat raw meat,” Aang looked for oncoming traffic before turning. He could hear Toph utter an almost inaudible ‘oh no’. “Katara forced him to throw up like three times, but school the next day was so horrible for him. It was hilarious.”

“I cannot wait to use this as blackmail,” Toph smiled when she heard Aang chuckle in response. Aang pulled into the parking lot of the bar, they met the bouncer, got stamps on their hands, and Toph had to remind herself the night was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> covid-19 really be giving me enough time to continue all my fics, huh? thanks social distance
> 
> check out [some beautiful fan art right here!!](https://griddel.tumblr.com/post/617547234360360960/she-picked-out-a-cute-but-not-too-formal-outfit)


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aang drives toph home and they talk about stuff i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t expect to update this regularly,,,,,,,,,,,, because this is just a fluke

Aang listened intently to the band, the baseline echoing in his ears. He hadn’t expected the band to be any good, but they were. They were amazing for where they were playing. He was so immersed in the music he didn’t even notice how many times his and Toph’s arms brushed against each other in the crowd. It was probably a lot.

Aang could still feel the rhythm of the drums after the band had stopped playing. He could sense the electricity of the last guitar strum even through the crowd. He could feel the blood in his veins, the adrenaline coursing through his body. 

He and Toph wordlessly stepped outside the bar. They were met with the cold chill of night and the smell of petrichor. Aang hadn’t noticed it rained over the deafening sound of the music and the screams of the crowd. He took a deep breath, wanting to commit everything about this night to memory forever.

Aang had always loved the feeling of the world after a concert. It made him feel untouchable, safe. It made him feel so happy and free, it was cathartic. He could never get enough of it. It was only amplified by the humid air, it was heavy weighing down on him just enough for comfort.

“You know that feeling after a concert where you’re just so happy?” Toph asked quietly, not wanting to really break the silence between them. Aang heard her take a deep breath in, he couldn’t help do the same. The smell of petrichor was too tempting not to.

“Yeah, and it makes you feel so free, like nothing bad could ever happen? I swear it’s like a high,” Aang replied, still reeling in the smell of fresh rain on soil, murmurs of car engines humming to life, and the otherwise silence of the night.

“You get that little pang of sadness that you won’t be happy like this forever, but you just live in the moment anyways,” Toph said.

“It’s such an experience, and it’s just so rich, and you wanna relive it over and over again but you know you can’t because,” Aang was cut off by Toph finishing his sentence for him.

“It will never be as magical as the first time you experienced it?” 

“Exactly,” it was this feeling in particular that was the driving point of Aang becoming a musician. He wanted to have somebody go home after a concert with that feeling, he wanted to make someone’s night with that amazing experience. He couldn’t help but bask in the fact that Toph knew exactly what he was feeling.

“It’s like after a really good movie, and it’s dark out and you’re just so inspired by the experience,” Toph breathed out. “It’s just so indescribable.”

“It’s like you’re nostalgic for the moment you’re currently in,” Aang sighed. “And you’re just hopped up on adrenaline.”

“And you just want to pause life, stay, _live_.”

They slowly but surely reached Aang’s car. Neither wanted to leave this little moment. Right now they were in a bubble, safe and happy. They couldn’t stay, they knew that, but they still wanted to.

“I’m pleasantly surprised, they were really good,” Aang said, starting the car. The radio was quiet enough to fill the silence, but not loud enough they couldn’t hear each other. 

“I _am_ a bit sad that I didn’t get to see you outwardly cringe and critique the bands techniques, though,” Toph joked. Her tone teasing, but holding no malice. “That would have been fun.”

“Seems like you, just wanting to see me suffer,” Aang joked back. Aang was almost scared at how relaxed and safe Toph made him feel, but when he looked at her, saw her smile, the light in her eyes even through those obnoxiously thick lenses, he didn’t seem to care.

“That may hold a bit of factual merit,” and there was that laugh, better than any music Aang had ever heard. He doubted he’d hear anything more beautiful in his life. No music, no voice, no heavenly harps would ever be able to compare.

“I’m surprised they pulled off the different time signatures in the second to last song, though. Guitar was in ¾, singer was in common time, and drums were in ⅚ all at the same time, but they did it,” Aang rattled on, determined to stop thinking about Toph, lest his crush on her get any worse.

“I’m just going to nod and pretend I know what you’re talking about,” Toph nodded emphatically. Aang laughed. “Ah, yes. Fraction music. I definitely understand everything you just said.”

“Just me being a music nerd, you don’t have to worry about it. Anyways, I’m just intrigued by their choices from a musical standpoint. My semester project is a song about someone I know, so I might incorporate flashy times for fun now, seeing the response it had from the crowd” Aang said as he turned a corner.

“I have to sculpt a life-sized sculpture of someone for mine. I’m not excited for it. Do you know who you’re going to do the song on?” Toph asked, adjusting her glasses.

“No, do you know who you’re going to sculpt?” Toph shook her head at his question. Aang had a horrible, truly terrible, very not good idea. “Why don’t we just do them together? I write a song about you, and you sculpt me?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Toph agreed. If Aang let himself, he might have convinced himself Toph was blushing. 

Aang couldn’t help but think that this felt so much like a date. He picked her up, they went to a concert, he was driving her home. God, he wanted this to be a date, but it wasn’t. They were just friends, that’s all they’d be.

“When are you free so I can start sculpting you, and you can start writing the song?” Toph asked, shifting a bit in her seat.

“I’m free Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays if that works for you,” Aang turned off his engine. “Here I’ll walk you back so we can hash out the details.”

“Ok, I’m free Wednesdays and Fridays, so let’s say start on Wednesday? I’ll come over to your apartment at say 5:00?” Toph asked, as they walked closer to her dorm. Now it _really_ felt like a date.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then. Goodnight, Toph,” just like that, she was unlocking her door. She looked back at Aang. He swore, if only for a second, he saw yearning in her eyes, but that wasn’t possible. He and Toph were friends. _Nothing more._

“Goodnight, Aang. See you Wednesday,” Toph went inside her dorm. Aang started walking to the exit.

His thoughts raced on the way back to his apartment. His mind replayed that look of yearning in her eyes, the softness of her voice. He kept having to tell himself they were just friends. She wanted to be his friend, that was all, and he would respect that. 

In a last ditch attempt to get his mind off of Toph, he called Katara to check up on her. She probably wasn’t feeling well. She answered almost immediately.

“Hey, Aang. How was the concert?” she asked cheerfully. Aang smiles remembering the concert.

“It was surprisingly good, I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you’re okay and everything,” Aang said sympathetically. 

“It’s not that bad, this time. It’s still awful don’t get me wrong, but I can handle it,” Katara hoped Aang wouldn’t be able to tell she was lying. He let out a soft chuckle and she knew she was in the clear.

“That’s good. I thought I would update you, I am–in fact–writing a song about Toph for school. On top of that, I am also the model for her sculpture for school,” Aang silently cursed himself, but he couldn’t help it. All of his thoughts always ended up drifting towards Toph.

“Wow, I guess you’re going to be spending a lot of time together then huh?” Aang could hear the smirk on her face as she said that. “She’ll be sculpting you too, huh? I bet that that means you two are going to be very up in each other's personal space? You may not be able to see me right now but I _am_ winking suggestively.”

“I have no doubt you are, Katara,” Aang smiled. He should be used to the teasing from her and Sokka by now, but he, despite himself, blushed at her comments. “Well, just called to check in, see you soon. Night Katara.”

“Goodnight, Aang,” Katara said before hanging up.

Aang got out of his car and up to his apartment. As soon as he was inside he took off his shoes and jacket and layers down in his bed. He sighed audibly, pondering his ever growing crush on Toph and how much worse it would get the more time they spent together.

“This is going to be fun,” he whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep. He never would have guessed Toph would have been thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i appreciate it :-)! stay tuned to see more shenanigans!


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toph is sassy, aang is light on his feet and plays the guitar, and toph likes to nickname people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter number four, it's pretty short but it has some fun moments in it so i hope you have fun reading it??? idk what i'm even saying anymore,,,,,,, ok toodles

Aang closed the door to his apartment after class at 4:13 pm exactly. He had less than an hour before Toph was in his apartment, with her gorgeous eyes, and beautiful hair, and  _ god, _ he was falling for her fast.

He walked to his room, catching a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He looked down at his outfit, it wasn’t spectacular. It was fine for  _ classes, _ but not for impressing a really pretty girl. 

He opened his closet, looking for something, anything that would be better than his current outfit. He tried a suit, too formal. He tried some comfortable pajamas, too casual. He tried his old monk robes from when he was being raised by Gyatso, too small. Leather jacket, too biker gang-y. Plaid shirt, too lumberjack.

Nothing in his wardrobe was good enough, and Aang had spent 30 minutes figuring that out. With a sigh, he put back on the clothes he was wearing that day. It was a little cold without his jacket, so he put on his university pullover. 

In what seemed like way too little time to collect himself, Toph was knocking at his front door. He pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie and opened the door.

“Hey, Toph! How’s it going today? Come on in, make yourself right at home!” Aang said cheerfully. He now regretted wearing a hoodie; Toph looked gorgeous, and he was starting to get very warm. Uncomfortably warm.

“Thanks! It’s going good, you?” Toph walked into his apartment, setting her purse down onto the stand near his couch. As she was looking around Aang’s apartment, her eyes settled on him. It made her just a little bit angry that he could literally pull off anything.

“It’s been pretty good! I’ll just go get my guitar, so we can start this!” Aang was very glad to be turning  _ away _ from Toph. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. He really hoped Toph didn't see that. He went to his storage closet, or as everyone called his instrument closet. He debated using an electric guitar for a few seconds, but acoustic guitars were so much easier to work with. He pulled the acoustic guitar out of its place and walked back to his living room. 

Toph was sitting crossed-legged on his couch, sketching in her sketchbook. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her eyes were squinted. She was so focused Aang wasn't sure if she heard him come back. 

“Hey, what are you sketching?” Aang sat down on the other side of the couch, adjusting his guitar to a more comfortable position.

“Oh my god!” Toph screeched, obviously startled. Her hand, clutching her sketchbook, over her heart. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

“I didn’t sneak up on you,” Aang said, amused by Toph’s reaction.

“Yes you did! You and your,” she inhaled sharply, closing her sketchbook and setting it on the coffee table. “Twinkle toes!”

“Me and my what now?” Aang laughed. 

“You have twinkle toes, light feet. You walk like a ghost. You know in like kindergarten when your teacher was like ‘okay kids, put on your marshmallow feet’? Yeah, you took that so literally," Toph explained, emphatically gesturing with her hands. “Also now you can’t escape it. Your nickname is Twinkle Toes,"

“Why isn’t it ‘Marshmallow Feet’ or whatever?” Aang asked, “that’s apparently what I had in kindergarten,"

“Because, as you may be able to tell, we are in university now. You can’t change my mind, it’s Twinkle Toes,"

“Well, if I get a nickname, you have to get a nickname too,” Aang said, absentmindedly tuning his guitar. Toph was amazed at how easily he did it. She was aware that Aang had probably done it hundreds of times, but still. 

“Alright then, nickname me,” Toph said, amused. Aang hummed, his eyes narrowed in thought. 

“Tophy! Like toffee!” Aang said finally, after a few short seconds.

“Tophy? Really? ‘Tophy’ is the best you could come up with?” Toph asked.

“Okay, I’ll admit it isn’t my best,” Aang sighed. He looked down at the space between them on his couch. “What words sound like Toph?”

“Twinkle Toes doesn't sound like Aang,” Toph reminded him, resting her hand on the back of the couch. “Unless I’m blind  _ and _ deaf.”

“Tofu, tough,” Toph flexed her biceps at the prospect of that nickname, making Aang chuckle a bit, but he carried on. “Typhoon?”

“Are you having some trouble there, Twinkle toes? I could help if you wanted,” Toph offered, very amused at the names he was coming up with. However, Toph would argue they resembled words more than names.

“Aha! Taffy, hard to eat but pretty sweet,” the words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Once his mind caught up with his mouth there was an obvious blush on his cheeks. Neither had the strength to look each other in the eye. 

Aang mentally cursed himself for not having a verbal filter. Toph mentally cursed herself for blushing at an offhand comment he probably didn't even mean. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a little longer than either of them liked before Toph started speaking.

“The musician in you just has to make everything rhyme, huh?” Toph tried to add a laugh, but it sounded very forced and dry.

“I guess so,” Aang started, nervously wiping his clammy palms on his pants. “I mean I am supposed to be writing a song right now if you recall.”

“Alright then, let's get to it,” Toph rested her elbows on her knees, clapping her hands together. “What exactly is involved in songwriting?”

“Well I feel like it would be easiest if we started brainstorming words,” Aang grabbed his, again 500 page, notebook from his coffee table. Aang pretended not to see the eyeroll Toph sent his way.

“What kind of words should we be brainstorming?” Toph asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

“Words that, like, describe you or something? I honestly don’t know, I’ve never written a song about an actual person before,” Aang admitted, dragging his pen along the coils of the notebook.

“Words that describe me? Well, gorgeous, creative, smart to name a few,” Toph flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

“Egotistical, narcissistic,” Aang said sarcastically. He clicked his pen and started to write. “Okay, so I have three words. Egotistical, narcissistic, and short. I think that sums you up pretty well.”

“I’m offended. You have offended me, Aang!” Toph pushed up her glasses before crossing her arms over her chest.

“I thought I was Twinkle Toes?” Aang asked, almost condescendingly, but definitely smug.

“Can we just write the song now?” Toph said, letting out a laugh.

“Okay, just spitballing here,” Aang smirked as he started strumming his guitar. “Egotistical and super unfair! Your mind is really mean! And you have dark hair! You are a string bean?” 

“I thought I was short?” Toph laughed. “Did I suddenly grow a foot and you just didn't tell me?”

“But not actually, because you’re short,” Aang smiled at his recovery. He tried very hard to keep the laughter out of his voice, but it was very hard.

“Nice save there,” Toph rolled her eyes.

“If you disagree, I’ll take you to court,” Aang finished his verse with an over the top strum of his guitar.

“Wow, I have to say. I’m impressed,” Toph nodded. “You were just spitting bars.”

“Thank you, thank you, I aim to please!”

“But I think I could do better,” Toph’s face just yelled ‘challenge’ and Aang conceded.

“Oh really? You think that?” Aang asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes I do,” Toph said confidently. 

“Okay go ahead,” Aang handed his guitar over to her. She didn't expect that, judging the surprised look on her face. She positioned the guitar in her lap as best she could and started strumming randomly. 

“Beauty incarnate, my Aphrodite,” Toph cringed at the awful sounds coming out of the guitar. Aang was laughing at her inability to play. “She is so pretty! Like,” Toph stumbled for a word, drawing out like as long as she could.

“Waluigi!” Aang supplied, yelling off-key.

“Yes, ‘tis I. Waluigi, Waaaaaaaah!” Toph imitated Waluigi’s voice almost perfectly. Aang was impressed, but he was also doubled over in laughter.

“I can’t breathe. I can't breathe,” Aang laughed, nearly falling off the couch. “I’m crying, I’m actually crying,” he pointed at the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh, so I guess you can add funny to the list as well?” Toph asked as she handed the guitar back over to Aang who tried to catch his breath.

“Okay. I’ll grant you that one. I’ll put funny onto the list,” Aang compromised.

“I will be very disappointed if Waluigi doesn't make it into the final cut. It will break my little heart, Twinkle Toes,” Toph said. A genuine smile made its way onto her lips, and she couldn’t find it in her heart to stop it.

* * *

  
  


Toph and Aang were so engrossed in starting their projects, and well each other, that before they knew it, it was 10:00 pm. Toph checked her phone on a whim and was surprised at the time.

“It’s getting pretty late, I guess I’ll see you Friday?” Toph asked, getting ready to leave. 

“Alright, I’ll be at your dorm around five. See you then Toph,” Aang yawned, the time finally catching up to him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Toph walked back to her car, still thinking about how Aang indirectly called her sweet. She didn’t notice when she got to the parking lot of her dorm. Her brain went on autopilot as she recalled that he didn’t bother to correct her when she called herself his Aphrodite. It was probably just caught up in her Waluigi impression. That was all, they were friends, and she would respect that. 

“God, this is going to be rough,” she whispered to herself as she closed the door to her apartment, nervous about everything she would overanalyze Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beautiful art by griddel on tumblr [ right here](https://griddel.tumblr.com/post/617372702246895616/beauty-incarnate-my-aphrodite-toph-cringed-at) !!


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suki and sokka (try to) play match makers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me updating? who would’ve guessed,,, have i guess idk

“Sokka, may I ask you why you bought four extra tickets to the movies?” Suki asked, noticing the six tickets in his hands, opposed to the usual two that would suffice for date night. 

“It was an accident, I didn't mean to.” Sokka wasn't convincing but he continued. “A machine malfunction or something. However, if four certain people were to accompany us and they happened to fall in love with somebody else there.”

Suki caught on, thinking about how hopeless their friends were. Pining over each other, never getting anywhere. “If four people _were_ to accompany us and hopefully set themselves on a path where they would find love, it wouldn't be _horrible_.” 

“Exactly! Besides, I want to see Aang and Katara start sobbing in fear. Watching them suffer is my guilty pleasure.” Sokka noticed the look on his girlfriend's face. “What? They deserve it, they tormented me in our youth.”

“I suppose we should ask those four certain people if they would be so kind and not let our four extra movie tickets go to waste. Because it would be so tragic if that were to happen.” Suki grabbed her phone, “I got Zuko and Toph if you've got Katara and Aang.”

“Perfect.” Sokka grabbed his phone, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. “Should we tell them that there are going to be six people or should we surprise them?”

“If we try to surprise them they'll know we are up to something. We should tell them that we have six tickets, so they don't think we tricked them into this,” Suki replied. 

“Okay, yeah that's true. I don't know what I would do without you,” Sokka smiled at Suki, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

“You'd probably somehow end up in jail by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know, without me to get you out of saying something sarcastic that people would misunderstand.” Suki laughed, and Sokka nodded in agreement.

She texted Zuko and Toph about Sokka's _absolutely accidental_ mishap and they were happy to right that wrong. Aang and Katara were a little more apprehensive about the movie but agreed in the end as well. 

“I think tonight may just be a success,” Suki said, a triumphant smile across her face. 

“I mean, it is definitely going to be better than bowling last week.” Sokka grimaced thinking about last Thursday's outing.

“Yeah, I probably should have told you that Toph gets very competitive while bowling. It's kind of scary,” Suki responded. “Alright, well I'll see you tonight. I'm gonna go back to my place and get ready.” Suki kissed Sokka on the cheek.

“Alright, love you!”

“Love you too!” Sokka made his way to his closet after Suki left. Picking out his clothes for the evening.

* * *

  
  


“Wow, the whole gang’s here!” Sokka said when he reached his friends in front of the theatre.

"Because we pity you,” Toph stated bluntly. She pushed her bangs back, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

”Wow, okay. I’m sure this could happen to anyone,” Sokka defended himself.

“Sokka, come on. We know this wasn’t an ‘accident’. You just wanted all of us to hang out,” Katara started, “you could’ve just asked us to hang out.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to go through all of this just to get us to come to the theatre.” Zuko shrugged his arms lightly, his hands still in his pockets.

“But I knew nobody would be able to agree on a movie,” Sokka said and Aang eyed him cheekily. “Is what I would have said if it wasn’t an accident. Which it was, an accident, I mean.”

“Nice save there babe. Really nailed it.” Suki rolled her eyes. They went into the theatre, got their food and sat down to watch the horror movie. 

Sokka and Suki were very happy to note that Katara and Aang sat with Zuko and Toph, respectively. 

Throughout the movie, Suki noticed that Katara clung to Zuko when anything scary happened. Aang clung to Toph whenever there was a jump scare. Things were going very well from a matchmaking point of view. 

She heard whispers coming from Toph and Aang. The volume was rising slowly but surely.

"What’s going on? Are you alright?" Suki whispered to them.

"I accidentally knocked Toph’s glasses off her head and now we can’t find them," Aang explained apologetically. 

“I already said it was fine, Aang,” Toph sighed, but Aang still looked very sorry.

“I know, I just feel really bad. You know, now you can barely see,” Aang rambled on. 

“Just use the flash on your phone,” Suki suggested, cuddling closer to Sokka and looking back towards the screen.

“Aang knocked Toph’s glasses off her face and he is still alive. I’d call that a success,” Suki whispered to her boyfriend, just loud enough for only Sokka to hear.

“We have success on this end too. Katara is holding Zuko’s hand and burying her face into his arm whenever there’s a really scary part,” Sokka replied at the same volume. Suki smiled, the plan was working. 

* * *

  
  


“Sokka, I’m sorry but there is no way you _accidentally_ reserved a table for six at a restaurant instead of two,” Katara exclaimed. “There is absolutely no way!”

“Obviously there is because it happened,” Sokka replied. 

“You can just say you wanna hang out with us, Sokka. It’s okay,” Aang added.

“For the last time, it was an accident. Suki can vouch for me!” Sokka turned to his girlfriend. “Can’t you?”

“Oh yeah, _total_ accident!” Suki was not at all convincing, but it was nice that she tried at least.

“Well, we’re all here now, let’s just go in,” Zuko said. He motioned towards the door of the restaurant. The six piled in and were seated by the hostess. They sat down at the table. They broke into different conversations about a plethora of different things; school, the menu, life in general. 

* * *

“Honestly, half of me wanted to go into the medical field,” Katara told Zuko. “Until I saw how much it would cost, that is.”

“I always just assumed I’d go into the arts. I mean my father _does_ own the school,” Zuko let out a dry laugh at the mention of his father. Katara nearly choked on her drink.

“Your father owns the school?” Katara asked in astonishment.

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “You mean you didn’t know?”

“I can say with absolute certainty that I did _not_ know,” Katara said. “I guess that’s why Iroh’s letters of recommendation worked so well.”

* * *

“No, ‘Fine Line’ is the superior Harry Styles album,” Aang said.

“No, it’s ‘Harry Styles’. Have you heard ‘Two Ghosts’? ‘Kiwi’? ‘Woman’? ‘Carolina’? ‘Ever Since New York’? By far the more superior album of the two,” Toph replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Have you heard ‘Golden’? ‘She’? ‘Cherry’? ‘Fine Line’? ‘Falling’? And may I also remind you who the music major is?” 

“No, you may not.” Toph held her menu between the two of them, suddenly very interested in whatever salads the restaurant had. “But can we both agree that ‘Oh, Anna’ is his best song?”

“I think you mispronounced ‘Medicine’.” At that, Toph just had to scoff.

* * *

“It’s funny how they almost immediately broke into conversations with each other, isn’t it?” Suki asked observing her friends. 

“Absolutely hilarious, Suki. Absolutely hilarious.” Sokka took a sip of his drink, enjoying that the dinner was going to plan. The waiter came by to get their orders and the split conversations become one. The meals were brought out and they dug into their food.

“This food is so good!” Aang exclaimed, “so glad they had vegetarian options.”

“It’s almost like someone knew that and planned this,” Toph said accusingly. “But they didn’t.”

“No. They didn’t,” Sokka defended himself. “It was an accident.”

“Oh wah ah ah ah,” Toph responded, much to the confusion of most of the table.

“Toph, you can’t just start singing ‘Down With the Sickness’ by Disturbed as a rebuttal,” Aang said.

“Says you.”

“Says healthy coping mechanisms.”

“How did you know what song it was?” Katara asked. 

“It’s because he’s _‘_ _cultured’_ ,” Toph put the last word in air quotes.

“Hey! I _am_ cultured!” Aang said. “I’m hurt you’d say that Waluigi, truly hurt.”

“Wait, hold, please. Waluigi?” Suki questioned, for once completely dumbfounded. “Does anyone want to give me an explanation?”

“You guys have inside jokes?” Zuko asked.

“I don’t think we do,” Toph said. “What do you think, Twinkle Toes?”

“I don’t recall any,” Aang agreed with Toph. 

“For some reason, I don’t believe that,” Sokka narrowed his eyes at Aang and Toph.

“Like how I don’t believe you _accidentally_ reserved a table for six?” Toph asked innocently. She gave Sokka a pointed look and he shyly backed away. “That’s what I thought.”

Dinner progressed normally from then on. They finished, split the bill, and went back to Aang’s apartment for a makeshift after party. 

“So, Sokka,” Toph started. “Maybe next time you _accidentally_ multiply your date by three, you should drink some cactus juice.”

Sokka inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in fear. “How do you know about cactus juice?”

“Oh, a little birdie told me.”

“Aang!” Sokka shouted.

“Yes, my best friend in the whole world that would never do anything to harm me in any way! How may I help you?” Aang smiled fearfully.

“Why does Toph know about cactus juice?” Sokka said, an eerie calm around his aura. Aang held Sokka’s intense glaze for as long as he could until he broke.

“Because I told her,” Aang caved. “So, I’m giving you one freebie. You get to tell _one_ embarrassing story about me. _One_. That’s it.” 

Sokka laughed a little. “You have given me way too much power.”

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“Big time,” Sokka smiled. “When Aang was twelve, my family fostered him, and little Aang had a little crush.” Aang groaned but Sokka continued telling the story. “And this crush wasn’t any ordinary crush. No, because this crush was on Katara.”

“I was twelve. Young and naive! Can’t we let this go?” Aang pleaded.

“I get this! You gave me a freebie!”

“And I’m regretting it.”

“Good,” Sokka said. “Anyway, Aang was convinced this crush on Katara was love! He devised a plan that was seemingly fool-proof. He would sing her a song and choreograph a dance to it! What song should he pick, though? That was the question.” 

“Oh, that day. Can’t imagine how embarrassing it was for you, Aang,” Katara reminisced.

“Embarrassing enough for me to want to ask you to stop.”

“Never, sorry Aang,” Sokka continued on to tell everybody that he choreographed a dance to ‘Every Time We Touch’ by Cascada and sang it.

“Do you still remember the dance?” Toph asked. “Because I would kill to see you perform it right now!”

“Would you make me do it if I said yes?” Aang asked, cringing at the memory.

“Absolutely.”

“Then no. I don’t remember it.” Toph heckled Aang until he did the dance. Sokka and Zuko moved the coffee table. Suki got a karaoke version of the song ready to go on her phone. Katara and Toph kicked back and enjoyed the show.

“I have to say this might be _the_ most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to give me instant serotonin leave a kudos or a comment!! also fun little fact i wrote this because i made a deal with myself that if i passed a level in geometry dash i’d finish the chapter and here we are 🤪


End file.
